


They met one silent night

by BadVaal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVaal/pseuds/BadVaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot depicting a silent night on board Normandy. Garrus' PoV. Set during events of Mass Effect 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They met one silent night

The dim blue lights of Normandy illuminated the narrow corridors of the ship. At this hour all the crew was asleep with the exception of the few unfortunate souls assigned to their „dog-watch“. The engines hummed silently and AC hissed in it’s metallic voice pumping life giving oxygen through the ventilation.

The overall peaceful slumber of this engineering pinnacle was suddenly disturbed by a silent sound of tip-toeing steps. Slim silluette slowly prowled forward, the pace carefully measured on the metallic cat-walks. Few steps and the shadow slipped into the elevator not noticing the silent blue orb of EDI popping out of the terminal. If it was possible the AI interface would bore almost mischievous grin.

The elevator silently made its way up through the hull of the ship and stopped in the silence on deck three. The careful night visitor emerged and cautiously peaked over the wall into the mess hall.

_Empty._

Alert eyes scanned the med bay. It was dark.

_Lucky._

With another set of silent steps the figure crossed the mess hall making its way straight towards the forward batteries. The bluish light which illuminated the night decks was only disturbed briefly by the orange flash of the omni tool. Nimble fingers typed a few words and then all was set back into the normal sleeping routine.

_All except the hiss of opening air lock._

The night walker slipped inside with one quick move unaware of another silent blue pop behind. Or not knowing about the sly smirk spreading on Rupert’s face, who was standing, leaning against the counter with bottle of Sherice Ice Brandy in one hand and an old looking book in the dark covers in another.

The shadow could not know about Commander Shepard humming a soft melody of an old love song as she walked away from her terminal with service cameras displaying every corridor on the ship.

And further more all the non-sleepers were oblivious to Joker who was sitting in his cockpit switching between the footage of the security cameras. At one point his face regained that know-it-all look and he pressed _„Turn off“_ button.

„You shouldn‘t have come.“ Garrus could hear his own voice bouncing off the walls which enclosed the small space which was restricted for the calibrating.

„No one saw me.“

He had to smile. Well smile in his turian kind of a way. Only hearing her voice was enough for his heart to melt.

„I _can_ go away.“ She said it with only a slight hint of resolution in her voice. But it was enough.

„No…I…want you to stay.“ Garrus’ arm moved almost before he knew it and his three-fingered hand gently stayed on her shoulder. She was so small, so fragile, and yet strangely strong.

„I….“ Her voice made his heart warm. She was so cute as humans would often say. And he wondered what her face really looked like. But it really did not matter. He loved _her_ not her looks.

„Shhhh.“ Garrus only silently whispered and pulled her closer. His fingers gently finding the latches on the helmet and slowly opening them, pulling the opaque plastic glass away from her face. And he had to stare in pure amazement at the bare features of his companion… _no of his love_. Because Garrus was sure now more than he had ever been before that he loved this small fragile woman whose sweet and kind voice and devotion to her people and their cause made him proud and madly, deeply in love with her.

„I took some herbal stimulants for my immune system also if we are careful I mean…I _always_ get this nervous and then talk too much…“  Garrus gently cut off her words by pressing one finger against her lips and his mandibles twitched in a gentle smile.

His hand found a console panel behind his back and he pressed down one button to drown the room in the complete darkness pulling her closer into one strong embrace, never letting her go away again.


End file.
